1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic pad used as an electronic percussion instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known hitherto a disk-shaped acoustic cymbal made of brass, phosphor bronze or the like.
FIG. 11 shows an acoustic cymbal.
This acoustic cymbal 130 has an edge portion 101 which is an outer peripheral edge portion, a bow portion 102 which is an intermediate portion and a convex cup portion 103 which is a central portion. Here, if the edge portion 101 of the acoustic cymbal is struck with a percussion member such as a stick, a tone called a crash tone having a noise component is obtained. This tone is used to put emphasis in a musical performance. Also, if the bow portion is struck, a tone so-called legato tone or ride tone is obtained. This tone is used to add rhythm to a musical performance. Further, if the cup portion 103 is struck, a tone so-called a cup tone or a bell tone having many treble components is obtained. This tone is used to add rhythm to a musical performance. In this way, different tones can be obtained from the edge portion 101, the bow portion 102 and the cup portion 103 of the acoustic cymbal 130, respectively. It is, therefore, possible to expand a performance presentation by striking the edge portion 101, the bow portion 102 and the cup portion 103 separately. However, since the acoustic cymbal of this type produces loud sound when struck with a percussion member, it is inappropriate to be used for practice in an ordinary household. Further, since the tones cannot be changed, preparation of a plurality of types (i.e., sizes, materials and shapes) of cymbals is required.
In recent years, an electronic cymbal imitating the above-stated acoustic cymbal has been widely used. This electronic cymbal detects the striking position and the striking force of a stick or the like by means of a striking sensor, controls a sound source based on the detected striking position and striking force and thereby produces a cymbal sound (electronic percussion sound). The electronic cymbal can, therefore, advantageously lower the volume of the striking sound. As the electronic cymbal of this type, there are proposed an electronic cymbal made of hard resin such as ABS and enabling a striking sound for which volume is to be lowered produced from the electronic cymbal itself and an electronic cymbal (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 10-207451) made by combining two disk-shaped frames having different sizes so as to enhance a sense of performance and a performance quality. In addition, there are proposed an electronic cymbal (see Japanese Utility Model Examined Application Publication No. 4-3358) wherein a cushion material is bonded to and a striking sensor is attached to the surface of a disk-shaped metallic cymbal and a cymbal sound according to the output of the striking sensor is produced, and an electronic cymbal (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication Nos. 11-184459 and 11-272266) enabling a striking sound (or vibration sound) for which volume is to be lowered without decreasing a striking sensation by providing many small holes bored in a disk-shaped metallic cymbal and the like.
Nevertheless, the above-stated electronic cymbal formed out of hard resin disadvantageously has a problem in that the striking sensation is different from that of an acoustic cymbal. The electronic cymbal made by a combination of two disk-shaped frames is disadvantageous visually.
Furthermore, the electronic cymbal having the cushion material bonded to the surface of the disk-shaped metallic cymbal and the striking sensor attached to the surface thereof and producing a cymbal sound has disadvantages in that, for example, it is difficult to detect a striking position (region) since a vibration wave contains many high frequency components and, therefore, tones are lacking in variation. Furthermore, since the output of the striking sensor largely differs between a case where the portion right above the sensor is struck and a case where portions other than this portion are struck, the sensitivity distribution of the striking sensor appears bad, so that it is disadvantageously difficult to detect a striking force with high accuracy.
Moreover, the electronic cymbal having many small holes bored in the disk-shaped cymbal has disadvantages in that the sensitivity distribution of the striking sound is not well improved and the detection accuracy of the striking position is low, although this electronic cymbal has an improved striking sensation.
The first electronic pad among electronic pads according to the present invention, which has been made to solve the above problems, is an electronic pad receiving a strike on an upper surface, detecting the strike and outputting a signal representative of the strike, the electronic pad characterized by comprising:
a disk-shaped first frame;
a striking sensor detecting the strike transmitted to the first frame; and
a second frame made of a softer material than a material for the first frame, supporting the first frame from below, having an attachment hole provided at a center and vertically penetrating the second frame, and supported by a pole of a stand supporting the electronic pad by inserting the pole into the attachment hole.
Here, in the first electronic pad, it is preferable that:
the first frame has a larger opening portion than the attachment hole of the second frame, the opening portion provided on a central portion of the first frame; and
that the second frame includes a head portion having the attachment hole and inserted into the opening portion from below in an upward direction, and a shoulder portion supporting a surrounding portion of the opening portion of the first frame from below, the surrounding portion surrounding the head portion.
Further, in the first electronic pad, it is a preferable mode that the second frame has a concave portion around the attachment hole on a lower surface of the second frame, the concave portion having a trough extending in a predetermined direction and hollowed into a wedge shape, an upper surface of the concave portion has an insertion hole at a center and has such a shape as to protrude in a wedge shape having a ridge extending in the predetermined direction, the pole is inserted into the insertion hole to allow the second frame to be supported by a rotation stopper member fixed to the pole from below.
In this case, it is preferable that the concave portion is rockably fitted into the rotation stopper member with resulting play.
Also, the second electronic pad among the electronic pads according to the present invention attaining the above object is an electronic pad receiving a strike on an upper surface, detecting the strike, and outputting a signal representative of the strike, the electronic pad characterized by comprising:
a disk-shaped first frame;
a cover covering an upper surface of the first frame, having a cup portion formed on a central portion of the cover, a space formed between the cup portion and the upper surface of the first frame, the cover excluding the cup portion spreading to contact with the first frame; and
a striking sensor detecting the strike transmitted to the first frame through the cover.
Here, in the second electronic pad, it is preferable that the cover has a dome-shaped core on the central portion, thereby forming the cup portion on the central portion, and the cover excluding the core being formed out of a softer material than a material for the first frame.
In addition, in the second electronic pad, it is a preferable mode that the first frame has an outer peripheral edge portion formed downward by an annulus step; and
that a portion covering the outer peripheral edge portion of the cover is formed to be thick so that an upper surface of the cover becomes flat by absorbing the step.
Moreover, in the second electronic pad, it is a preferable mode that the cover has such a shape as to spread outside compared with a peripheral edge of the first frame and folded toward a rear surface side of the peripheral edge of the first frame.
Further, in the second electronic pad, it is preferable that the first frame has such a shape that a peripheral edge portion of the first frame is cut off over a predetermined angle range along a peripheral edge of the first frame; and
that a portion of the cover is formed out of more material per unit length along the peripheral edge than a material for a part covering an uncut part of the peripheral edge portion, the portion covering the cut-off portion of the peripheral edge portion of the first frame.
Furthermore, in the second electronic pad, it is preferable that the striking sensor adheres to a portion of the first frame, the portion covered with the cup portion formed on central portion of the cover.
In addition, it is preferable that the second electronic pad comprises a first sheet sensor formed on the first frame, provided on a portion put between the first frame and a dome-shaped peripheral edge formed on the central portion of the cover, extending in a circumferential direction, and detecting a strike applied to the cup portion. In this case, it is also a preferable mode that the first sheet sensor extends to only a portion in a circumferential direction.
Further, it is preferable that the second electronic pad comprises a second sheet sensor provided on an upper surface of a peripheral edge portion of the first frame, and extending to only a part in a circumferential direction.
The third electronic pad among the electronic pads according to the present invention attaining the above object, is an electronic pad receiving a strike on an upper surface, detecting the strike, and outputting a signal representative of the strike, the third electronic pad characterized by comprising:
a disk-shaped first frame;
a striking sensor detecting the strike transmitted to the first frame; and
a third sheet sensor provided on a lower surface of a peripheral edge portion of the first frame, extending in a circumferential direction, and detecting an operation with respect to the lower surface of the peripheral edge portion.
Here, in the third electronic pad, it is preferable that the third sheet sensor extends to only a part in the circumferential direction.
Further, the fourth electronic pad among the electronic pads according to the present invention attaining the above object is an electronic pad receiving a strike on an upper surface, detecting the strike, and outputting a signal representative of the strike; the fourth electronic pad characterized by comprising:
a disk-shaped first frame;
a cover covering an upper surface of the first frame, having a cup portion formed on a central portion, a space formed between the cover and the upper surface of the first frame, the cover excluding the cup portion spreading to contact with the first frame;
a striking sensor adhering to a portion of the first frame, the portion covered with the cup portion formed on the central portion of the cover;
a first sheet sensor formed on the first frame, provided at a portion put between the first frame and a dome-shaped peripheral edge portion formed on the central portion of the cover, and detecting a strike applied to the cup portion;
a second sheet sensor provided on an upper surface of a peripheral edge portion of the first frame, and detecting a strike applied to the peripheral edge portion; and
a third sheet sensor provided on a lower surface of the peripheral edge portion of the first frame, and detecting an operation with respect to the lower surface of the peripheral edge portion.
Here, it is preferable that the fourth electronic pad comprises:
a first jack outputting signals from a channel connected to the striking sensor and from a channel connected to the first and third sheet sensors; and
a second jack outputting signals from the channel connected to the striking sensor and from a channel connected to the second sheet sensor. In this case, it is preferable that the electronic pad is rockably attached to a pole around a predetermined horizontal axis; and
that the first jack and the second jack are provided near the horizontal axis. It is also a preferable mode that the electronic pad comprises a second frame formed out of a softer material than a material for the first frame, supporting the first frame from below, and supported by the pole; and
the first jack and the second jack are fixed to the second frame.